XWaazes
xWaazes is the leader of the Russian EmpireRussian town of Moskva, xWaazes is the National Kantsler and Commander in chief of the Russian Military. xWaazes is the Brother of the Eastville Mayor and General Lieutenant in the Russian Army, Sissi1. He is called lucled’s Gopnik, the White Russian, the Black baron and Arch Duke Yaroslav I Rurik (as leader of House of Rurik) Military Career Joining xWaazes Joined the Military and because he Knew lucled from before, he got promoted to Officer ☆☆☆ (todays Colonel ☆☆) in the Belarus Squadron of the Ukraine Cossacks. Charkov fighting. Siege of Charkov and Tallinn Strike As the Town of Charkov left Russia to join Germany, this made lucled upset and commanded the Ukraine Cossacks to attack Charkov. as Caarliitoo saw this he did a Counter Strike on Tallinn which made the Ukraine Cossacks to defend Tallinn. Operation Rush B As the Army took down the German attack, General lucled commanded the Russian Army to attack the German Capital. The Russians ran into Berlin and xWaazes got 1 hit on Caarliitoo and then the Germans surrendered. Promotion As lucled left the military the 15 of december 2017 he made xWaaze into General ☆☆☆☆. As General he got early challenged to prove that he was worthy of the Rank. First was Officer BlyatCyka ☆☆☆, Who got mad because he did not become General ☆☆☆☆. xWaazes solved this by making him General Lieutenant, but BlyatCyka left after agreeing on it. After that xWaazes found his old friend sanoj360 to be Head of the Belarusian Squadron. As the Political climate in Europe got worse, General xWaazes ☆☆☆☆ saw that the divided armies of russia could not defend russia he suggested reforms. But it was too late. Soviet Russian War Battle of Minsk 25 January 2018 Launched the Soviet Union (Cinder) an Attack on xWaazes' home, Minsk. The Battle of Minsk went in 2 waves, the first wave was shut down really quickly by a rain of arrows from russia and the Commanders, Periano escaped and FrankUnderwood2 got killed. In wave 2 the same happend but when Periano decided to escape after Frank dying the Russian Army decided to follow him. Battle of Riga Directly after Periano escaped into Riga xWaazes commanded the Russian Forces to siege Riga, Periano and Frankunderwood threw out the Russians and the fighting started to take place in the river between Riga and Belarum. The soviets stood on the ground and the russians stood in the water. but xWaazes noticed something. in the water the was a downstream. xWaazes went beside the soviet lines and pushed Periano down into that downstream, thereby drowning him. The Soviets decided to surrender. For now. Short Peacetime xWaazes knew something was wrong with the military and as Tsar Hero knew that it was hard times he made General xWaazes into General of the Army. First thing xWaazes did was unify the whole Russian Military into 1 Military. Second was to change the Ranks (See Russian Military) to see them. The Consequences were that Officer Wextra ☆☆☆ and Officer sanoj360 ☆☆☆ became Colonel ☆☆. Wextra wondered why he lost a star. but xWaazes explained that the stars got a higher value as previously Privates had ☆☆ but now none. First battle of Stockholm As Sweharry got accused of betrayal by HampusK8 the Spanish armed forces wanted to fight, the Russians accepted help although they could take them out themself. the Spanish forces were poorly trained and not supplied enough. The Battle was a failure for the Russian-Spanish Coalition Storming of Petrozavodsk mountain Category:Players Category:Russia